


taking care

by orphan_account



Series: adoring him [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a new man in Isak's life. Even doesn't notice the signs until it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, baby face will be updated soon so don't panic guys!
> 
> This fic started purely as basic jealous!Even fic but devolved into something else because I realized that Even loves Isak too much to get in the way of his happiness despite his own feelings.
> 
> Trigger warning for gaslighting and some offscreen sexual harassment.

One of Isak’s hands gently taps his cheek, turning his face down to look at him.

“Are you okay?”

Even both hates and loves the way Isak worries about him. He loves that this boy loves him that much, but hates that he has to worry about taking care of Even when it should be the other way around.

“I’m fine.”

Honestly, it’s way too early for them to be awake. Isak’s hair is still mussed from sleep and he’s wearing one of Even’s old sweaters. It’s soft and grey but too big for Isak’s small shoulders. The collar gapes, exposing the vulnerable pale of Isak’s shoulder and god, Even wants to kiss him there.

Instead, he grabs Isak’s wrist, holding it in place as he kisses the tips of every one of those precious fingers. It’ll do for now.

Isak blushes pink but doesn’t pull away. The cafeteria is empty enough that no one stares at them except for one guy that Even’s never seen before. Probably a first year who’s not used to seeing Isak and Even around campus.

When Isak sees the guy looking, he tugs his wrist away, embarrassed.

“Shit. That’s my new Physics tutor.”

“Tutor?”

“Yeah,” Isak looks uncomfortable but continues, “I got a 4 in Physics. Not terrible but you know I’m trying to go to the University of Oslo when I graduate.” So I can stay close to you, goes unspoken.

“I can understand it well enough I just can’t…”, Isak’s face scrunches up as he waves his hand, like that explains anything, “You know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Even teases, smiling when Isak gives him a dry look.

“I asked the teacher for extra help and she set me up with this guy from 3rd year. Andreas something?”, Isak shakes his head, “I’ve never heard of him before but that’s probably why he’s the best Physics student she ever had. He’s been too busy studying for the last three years.”

Even snorts, Isak kisses him, and that’s the last Even thinks about Andreas until a week later.

* * *

 Isak is sitting between Even’s legs on the benches, his head balanced precariously on Even's thigh. He’s struggling to keep his eyes open as he tries to follow Jonas’ and Mahdi’s conversation. Even is only vaguely listening, too engrossed in watching Isak’s eyes flutter before he sits up straight to stay awake every few seconds.

“I’m just saying, if she really loved him she should stay with him.”

“Ok, but why should she sacrifice her own mental health to take care of a guy who-“

“Hey Isak.”

Jonas and Mahdi stop to look at the stranger. Even barely spares him a glance, stroking Isak’s hair, trying to get him to go back to sleep. Isak on the other hand, jumps, sitting up and moving out of the V of Even’s legs.

“Hey Andreas.” Isak’s voice is anxious and falsely cheerful in a way that Isak never bothers with. It’s kind of perturbing to watch.

“We have a study date. I won’t be done until later so I’ll catch up with you guys.”

“Don’t miss me too much.” Even jokes, pressing a chaste kiss to Isak’s cheek.

Isak shrugs it off, embarrassed in a way that he hasn’t been in months.

“Yeah, I won’t.” he smiles, looking at Even’s lips like he wants a kiss until he glances at Andreas and steps back.

“I’ll see you later.”, Isak says casually before walking away. It’s a weirdly cold goodbye considering Isak usually kisses him at least twice when they separate everyday before school but Even doesn’t linger on it.

He convinces himself it’s not a big deal, Isak has always been shy.

* * *

 “You’re so fucking hot.” Even whispers in Isak’s ear, grabbing the boy by the hips and pulling him back into him.

Usually Isak would lean into the touch, going limp at the sound of Even’s voice and let him take control. Today, Isak jumps, pushing Even away and into a locker.

“Jesus Isak.” he laughs, pretending to hold his injured ribs.

“Sorry! Shit, you surprised me.” Isak tries to play it off, giving Even a gentle peck as an apology. Even loses himself in Isak’s kiss, his hands gripping those small hips as he tugs Isak, closer still. It feels like it’s been months since they’ve kissed. It’s only been one day which is months for them.

Even hums into his mouth when Isak opens up, going soft as he lets Even taste him. It’s been way too fucking long.

When he pulls back, Isak’s eyes are wet and they follow Even’s lips like he’s drunk on them.

“How about you and me get out of here?” There’s only one period left and Even knows Isak has enough leeway to skip a few classes.

Even is sure he’s going to say yes when Isak blinks, consciousness returning.

“I can’t.” he bites his lip apologetically, “Fuck, I need to study with Andreas tonight.”

“Study on a Friday?” Even says smiling to hide his frustration.

“Yeah. Andreas thinks I need to go over the last chapter again.”

Fucking Andreas.

“Alright. Saturday then?”

Isak nods, “Definitely.”

Even goes to grab Isak by the waist to pull him in for a kiss when Isak flinches. He pulls back, confused.

“Your hands are just cold!”, Isak says, kissing Even in a hurried way that feels almost like a distraction.

“I’ll come over on Saturday.”, Even gives him a thoughtful look and Isak laughs, “I swear I will!”

Isak does not come over on Saturday.

* * *

“Sorry I can’t hang out tonight. I have to study with Andreas.”

“Can’t get kebab, I gotta study for my Physics test on Friday.”

“Can’t get coffee, studying.”

It goes on like this for two weeks until Even notices the pattern. When Isak’s not in class he’s studying with Andreas. The few times he’s not doing either he’s with Even, still studying. Even’s not even sure he’s seen him hang out with Jonas, Mahdi, or Magnus in weeks.

He tries not to worry, Isak is a third year now. He’s always been focused on school; It’s expected for him to be studying constantly. It doesn’t matter that Isak spends more time with Andreas than everyone else in his life combined. Even’s not the kind of guy that gets jealous because Isak has a new friend. He’s not that guy. So he let’s Isak quietly cancel plans and study on weekends without a fight.

It all comes out on Friday, in the worst way possible.

* * *

 They’re having another revue party at Isak’s house. Vilde had sprung it on Isak last minute so Even could only show up for the second half, he’d already promised to have dinner with his Mom. When he arrives the smell of pot and the pounding of the music is heavy and leaking on to the street outside.

Even spots Isak across the room, pressed against the arm of the couch, seemingly shoved there by Andreas who’s leaning in close, too close, and speaking to Isak who’s listening half heartedly, obviously drunk. Even has only seen him in passing, always too focused on Isak to care about other people but he looks almost menacing under the harsh purple lights. He’s greasy with sunken eyes and a large frame that looms over Isak who looks like he could disappear into the couch.

“Hey man.”

Even doesn’t look at Jonas who sidles up beside him, a beer in one hand, phone in the other.

“Hey.” Even says, distracted.

Jonas follows his line of sight and whistles lowly.

“You alright with that? You know he’s gay right?”

Even didn’t know that since Isak never talks about Andreas but he shrugs, aiming for nonchalance. “It doesn’t matter. Isak can do what he wants.”

But that’s when Andreas leans in, digs his meaty hands into Isak’s shoulder and pulls him closer. His other hand is on Isak’s thigh, too high and familiar. It’s Isak’s expression, uncomfortable and slightly anxious, as he tries to squirm away that makes Even see red.

He hears Jonas say something to him over the blood rushing in his ears but he’s already across the room, standing over Isak and Andreas, and pulling Isak up and away from him, and under his arm.

Usually Isak would make a joke about him being clingy and push him away but he just curls into Even’s chest, letting him hold him. Even can feel his fingers twisting in his shirt. It’s a habit of his, playing with Even’s shirt or fingers when he wants to calm down. The thought makes him wrap his hands more firmly around Isak’s waist, keeping him close.

“Hey baby.” he kisses the crown of Isak’s head. “Sorry I’m late. Did I miss anything?”

Isak shakes his head silently, still looking a little anxious like he wants Even to do the talking.

“Me and Isak were just chatting. You know, about Physics.”

“Is that what you were doing?” Even says flatly, his voice hard.

Andreas shrinks under Even’s intense stare. Unlike Isak, Even is never less than nice to anyone without good reason. Isak curled up under his arm looking scared and a bit too hazy is more than enough reason.

“You know; I actually think he’s had too much to drink. We’re leaving now.”

Before Andreas can say anything Even is steering Isak out of the party and into the kitchen. It’s quiet and without the bright lights and hammering music, Isak looks even more unusually still.

“Are you okay?” Even asks, holding Isak at arms length, trying to read something, anything, in those lowered eyes.

He’s irritated when Isak gives him another rehearsed exasperated look, like Even is the one acting crazy. That’s all Isak’s been doing lately, playing a part, and keeping Even at a distance.

“I’m fine. Are you okay? You were rude to Andreas for no reason.” Isak says confused. His eyes are dewy from the alcohol and his pretty pink mouth is frowning.

Fuck it. Even can’t stand this. The thought of Andreas with his hands on _his boy_ is going to drive him crazy.

“You’d tell me if something was going on right?” he blurts out.

“Going on?” Isak looks concerned now, like he thinks Even might be having an episode and god, Even wishes he was. At least, that would explain the almost manic anger he’s feeling right now.

Isak lets out a squeak, in surprise, when Even hoists him up by the thighs, pressing between them and shoving him up against the fridge. He clings to Even’s shoulders, disoriented and a little nervous but it makes Even’s cock hard. He’s the only one Isak should ever have to hold on to.

“You know who I’m talking about baby.”, Even kisses him wetly, he feels something primal in him relax when Isak whimpers, needy as ever. He pulls back, breathing his next words into Isak’s mouth, “The guy who’s been pretending to be your shadow for the last week.”

Isak is still high off Even’s kiss but lets out a laugh when he realizes, “Andreas? You think something’s going on with Andreas?”

Even kisses him hard because he can’t deal with Isak laughing at him when he’s feeling so raw. He hasn’t even touched a drink tonight but he feels drunk, like everything’s amplified. Just the thought of Andreas’ hand on Isak’s shoulder makes the blood rush to his head. If he was drunker he would fuck Isak right now, make him sit on his dick and scream so everyone at the party would know-including fucking _Andreas_ -that only Even can do this to him.

When Even pulls back Isak’s eyes are hooded, hazy with the alcohol and from Even and he knows that he can’t. Right now Isak would do whatever Even wanted without question but he knows Isak’s not like that. He’s sweet, and every piece of him that he gives Even is soft, like Isak could shatter if Even didn’t treat each and every part right.

“You’re so stupid.” Isak whispers, his voice raspy now.

He leans in close, letting their noses touch. He can’t stop himself from panting into Even’s mouth when Even forces him to grind down, like he would if he were actually fucking him.

“I don’t want him.” Isak gasps, “I only want you.”

“You’re sure?” Even asks, teasing now.

“Yes.” says Isak quietly, “Do you think I get like this for anyone else?”

Even knows he doesn’t.

“Do you think anyone else could fuck you the way I fuck you?”

“Even...” Isak tries before moaning when Even hoists him up higher, his fingers gripping the curve of his ass.

“You think he could?”

“No.” Isak says insistently now, looking at Even like he’s the sun.

Even could live off of the devoted look in Isak’s eyes. It somehow makes him feel bigger, like he has everything because he has Isak.

“Say it again.” Even whispers lowly, before sucking a hickey into Isak’s pale neck. It’s too unmarked, he needs to fix that.

He groans into Isak’s neck when Isak lets out a weak wail, like he’s coming. Fuck, Isak is going to kill him once he remembers where they are. The steady beat of the party is background noise but it’s definitely there. He can vaguely hear Jonas’ laughing and Eva screaming something over the bass but the loudest noise is Isak’s heavy breathing in his ear.

“Say what?”

“You know what.”

Isak sighs, feigning annoyance. Even knows he loves it. He looks down, focusing on Even’s collarbone, avoiding his eyes.

“You’re the only one who can fuck me right.”, Isak says, low and hot.

Even can feel his heart beat in his ears when he grinds up into Isak.

“Even,” Isak moans, before grabbing him by the hair, pulling it, “Fuck me please.”

“Are you sure?” Even has to ask. Isak is still drunk and he doesn’t want him to do anything he’ll regret.

Isak nods quickly, his eyes trusting and vulnerable.

Isak gasps hotly when Even pulls his jeans down, and then off, throwing them on the floor. Even lets Isak’s legs fall to the ground, keeping his arm around his waist so he doesn’t fall. Isak clings to him like a limpet, refusing to let go for even a second.

“There’s oil in the cupboard beside the-“, Isak starts before Even finds it and pours it onto his fingers, immediately picking him back up. He fists his cock for a second before pressing two fingers into Isak who whimpers, his breath stuttering. It only takes Even another minute to fuck inside him. Even stops for a moment, just staring at Isak whose pupils are blown in shock like he can’t believe Even is real.

“Okay?”

“Yes. Please, Even, please, please-“

Even rolls his hips, pushing himself deeper inside Isak before he starts to fuck him slow and deep. When Isak’s eyes roll back in pleasure it’s only more incentive to fuck faster, making Isak feel everything he has to give.

“Say my name.” Even murmurs into his neck.

“Even,” Isak moans, his mouth wet and open. “ _Oh god, oh god-_ “

Isak is the most beautiful when he’s like this, in pleasure and high on it. Sometimes Even wishes he could keep him like this forever. Isak is safe here, pinned under Even where no one else can get to him. When Even's inside him that's the only thing that matters. Keeping Isak safe and making him squeal and cry on his dick.

“Come on Isak.” he says, thrusting into him harder now, making Isak’s entire body shake. Isak is letting out helpless high noises now, past the point of embarrassment that usually holds him back and makes him hide himself. Only Even can do this to him. He knows Isak’s body better than his own and he’s the only one who can make him feel this good. The thought makes him see white, as he lets go, holding Isak still and coming deep inside him. Isak’s whines turns into a sob, as his head falls forward and he bites Even’s shoulder to stay quiet.

Even can’t help himself from thrusting into Isak one last time. He’s so wet inside from Even’s come that it drips down his cock which makes Isak shiver, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck. He pulls out, gently letting Isak find his footing before stepping back. He can't help himself from reaching down and thumbing Isak's hole and feeling his come there. It satisfies something in him to know that Isak is so throughly marked. Isak moans drowsily, leaning into Even's chest and letting him do what he wants.

He’s so docile like this, Even can’t complain. The silence only lasts a few more minutes until Isak finds his head again and pushes his hand away.

“You’re such an asshole.” Isak grumbles, sober now.

“Excuse me, I’m not the one who begged to get fucked in the kitchen in the middle of a party.” Even teases.

Isak blushes but doesn’t lose his nerve. “No, but you are the idiot who got jealous of my fucking Physics tutor.” Isak rolls his eyes like that’s what makes Even ridiculous. “Trust me, Andreas is _not_ my type.”

“Hmm.” Even laces one of his hands in Isak’s hair, pulling it back to admire the bruises he left on his neck, “And what’s your type?”

Isak pretends to think for a second, “I tend to like idiots. Guys who can’t stop quoting movies and song lyrics. Real pretentious types.”

Isak tries to lean close, pinning Even to the counter when his legs give. Even holds him up, keeping his arm firm around his waist. In a second, Isak is hoisted up on the counter, Even standing between his legs.

“Shit. You really fucking wrecked me.”

“Sorry about that.” Even says smugly, not sorry at all.

“No, you’re not.” Isak rolls his eyes but his face is soft. He feels so faint against Even’s body that a wave of guilt hits him. The few times he’s fucked Isak roughly have been on a bed, Even had taken his time and he’d gone slow. This time, he’d been hard and fast. Fuck, Isak can barely stand. The thought is hot but also worrisome.

“I am sorry that I went a little crazy though. I don’t know if I’m manic right now but-“

Isak stops him, kissing him hard, before pulling back defiantly.

“You’re not having an episode. I know you and that’s not it.”

“I know”, Even admits. “It’s just easier than admitting you make me feel this out of control.”

Isak smiles, his eyes falling to his mouth like he wants another kiss.

“I like knowing I do that to you.” Isak says, “But you can’t be jealous of every guy that hits on me. Especially If I need that guy to pass Physics.”

Even laughs but it comes out strained. “Seeing his hands on you drove me crazy.”, he says honestly, “It made me so angry I couldn't even fucking see.”

Isak looks taken aback for a second. This isn’t a joke or dirty talk anymore.

“But it wasn’t just that he would spend time with you, look at you, or…touch you.” Even pushes out, still angry, “You know I’d only want you to be happy no matter who it was with. Even if it wasn’t with me.”

Isak rolls his eyes, like the idea is ridiculous.

“What made me want to kill him is that you didn’t want any of it. I couldn’t see that because I was too busy being an insecure idiot and I’m sorry.”, Even pauses to press a kiss to Isak’s precious forehead and then his cheeks. His eyelashes flutter and Even presses kisses to those too, not allowing any part of him to go untouched.

Even thinks back, remembering Isak’s jumpiness when Even grabbed him from behind and his sudden unwillingness to be touched in certain places when Even knows he soaks up affection like water.

“What has he been doing to you baby?”

Isak looks like a deer caught in the headlights, like Even has caught him in a lie he didn’t even know he was telling. He looks away and then down, finding Even’s hand and interlacing their fingers. His hand is trembling when Even brings it up to his mouth to kiss the back.

“He never tried to make me do…things.” If he had Even would go back into the living room and kill him right now, audience be damned. “He just touches me a lot. And stares a lot.”

He pauses like he's trying to hold back tears and Even lets his fingers stroke his back, soothing him.

“And guys don’t complain about stuff like that.”, Isak says weakly, like he’s trying to force himself to believe it. Even is suddenly reminded of how young Isak is, and how simple he sees the world sometimes. In Isak’s world, boys don’t get touched, and they certainly don’t complain about it.

“None of that’s okay.”, Even says firmly, forcing Isak’s chin up, making him look him in the eye. “It’s not okay, Isak.” he repeats. He wants Isak to believe him.

When Isak wraps his arms around Even’s neck to hide his face in his shoulder, he trembles. Even holds him tighter like he can hold him together, and he will, until Isak can stand on his own. He hushes Isak when his tears get too much, when the quiet crying turns slightly hysterical. This feels like a nightmare Even can’t wake up from. Taking care of Isak is the only thing he’s ever been good at. Knowing he failed at that too makes him shake with anger at himself.

“He told me that my grades were probably dropping because of you.” Isak moans into Even’s shirt. He pulls Isak back so he can hear him, holding his wet face in his hands. His entire face his pink from crying but he’s still beautiful.

“He called you a distraction and said that I should spend less time with you and more time studying If I wanted to get a 6.” _More time studying with him_ , Even thinks bitterly remembering all the late nights Isak had told him he was studying and the following days where he’d be jumpy and nervous.

Isak keeps talking, like he can’t stop the ugly details from coming out now that he’s started.

“It was awful.” Isak says, “He kept saying I must not really want it, that I must be stupid-“

Even has to kiss him then, he doesn’t want to hear this. Later, when he has Isak under him in the quiet of their bedroom he’ll make Isak tell him every cruel thing Andreas’ has said to him and he’ll prove them all wrong but knowing this now, with Andreas in the other room, defenceless, is too tempting.

“I never want to hear you say that again.” He says, in between soft pecks. He nudges Isak’s nose with his own, “You’re the smartest person I know, Isak.”

Isak’s mouth hangs open, like that’s the most shocking thing he’s heard, before his face breaks out into a shy smile and his cheeks pink with something other than tears. God, Even needs to compliment his boy more.

There’s a sudden loud smack from right outside the kitchen which makes Isak flinch. Even can’t help but pull Isak closer protectively, trying to hide him from view until he hears a familiar drunk laugh that sounds like Eva.

“Don’t come in!” Isak yells out, conscious of his tear stained face and the hickeys on his neck.

“Sorry!” Eva yells back, “I wouldn’t want to interrupt you and your boyfriend.”, she trails off still laughing like that’s the funniest thing she’s ever heard before her voice gets fainter as she heads back to the living room. When her voice is gone, Even tugs Isak by the hair to look at him, thumbs brushing his cheeks gently.

“Do you want me to put you to bed? Get these people out of here?”

Isak nods timidly, still not used to letting Even do things for him.

Even doesn’t bother with the teasing, the back and forth he and Isak would usually go through before Isak (begrudgingly) lets him carry him to bed. Instead, he grabs Isak under the thighs and carries him upstairs in silence. Isak is pliable, sniffling into his neck like he can’t get enough of Even’s smell.

He clings but lets Even pull off his clothes and then pull on Even’s familiar grey sweater. Isak hums in contentment, pulling the hood over his head so he’s surrounded with Even. Wrapped in only Even’s sweater and smelling like him makes him look owned and cared for. The thought makes Even feel almost primal as he tucks Isak in meticulously, making sure he’s safe and warm like it can fix the damage of the past few weeks.

“I’ll be right back.” He promises, kissing the small furrow between Isak’s brows until he relaxes.

When Even goes back downstairs he zeroes in on Andreas, he’s still leaning on the couch with Isak’s beer in his hand. Even wants to flatten the can into his ugly face but instead he walks over, his hands curling into fists. Without Isak there to hold in his arms there’s nothing holding him back.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Jonas and Magnus trailing behind him, probably worried he’s going to do something crazy. Honestly, he’s not sure yet.

“You need to leave now. The party is over.”

Andreas gives him a confused look. People are still streaming in and the screaming has actually gotten louder.

“What are you talking about man? It looks pretty on to me.”

“The party is over for you. Get out of Isak’s house.”

“I’m Isak’s friend and his tutor. You don’t live here so why should I listen to-“

“No.” Even interrupts, grabbing him roughly by the neck and leaning in close. He can feel Andreas’ throat contract and it satisfies the still raw part of him that wants violence for what he did to Isak.

“I don’t live here but I am Isak’s boyfriend.”, he can see Andreas’ face go white with recognition. He’s probably whispered enough poison about Even into Isak’s ear to know why Even has got him by the throat. “You on the other hand are _nothing_ to him. You’re just a sick fuck who thought you could take advantage of a boy who would never say anything because you convinced him he needed you.”

Jonas had started to lean closer, ready to intervene when he had grabbed Andreas by the throat. Even can see him freeze behind him and he knows he must have heard.

“If you ever come near Isak again I swear to god I will fucking kill you.” he says lowly, and he means it. Even knows he’s essentially a calm person. He’s relaxed and nonchalant, never looking for violence unless it’s worth it, but Isak- he’s the one thing that’s worth everything.

“Even.” he’s brought back to reality when Jonas pulls his hand away from Andreas’ throat, somewhat reluctantly. “God knows this fucker deserves it but Isak doesn’t need you going to jail.”, Jonas says, but he’s grabbing Andreas by the arm roughly, no doubt having connected the dots based on what he overheard.

“I know.”, Even sighs in frustration. He wants to do more, Isak deserves more retribution than a bruised throat.

“Look, I know Isak and he needs you more than he needs this.” Jonas shakes Andreas to prove a point and he’s right, always the voice of reason.

Jonas starts to drag Andreas out, Mahdi and Magnus following, confused as Jonas tries to explain over the music. When their faces go from confused to pissed, Even turns to go upstairs. He may not be able to get the revenge that he wants now but he knows that Isak’s friends will deal it out for him.

* * *

 The room is dark and quiet, the only noise being the whistling of Isak breathing.

When Even sits on the corner of the bed, pulling away the corner of the sheets to get in, Isak jumps.

“Hey, It’s just me.”

Isak relaxes, pushing his head up for a kiss. Even obliges softly, brushing Isak’s hair back.

“I thought you were going to shut down the party?”

Even lies down beside him, pulling Isak’s body on to his chest, and under his arm.

“Your friends are dealing with it. Besides, you’re more important.”

“But I’m not.” Isak says, joking. Usually Even would let the self deprecating comment pass but he can’t stand it, not tonight.

“You are the most important thing in my life.” he says strongly.“You’re my baby, my Isak.”, he runs his thumbs under Isak’s eyes, wiping away the tears that are starting to gather there.

“Nothing’s more important than you. Not even me.” Isak tries to interrupt but Even stops him, “I don’t want you to be so busy worrying about me that you hide things from me.”

Isak doesn’t respond but he lets Even stroke his back, always gentle.

“Would you want me to hide it from you if I was having a manic episode?”

“No!" Isak says indignantly.

“Then don’t hide from me. I’m not the only that needs looking after.” Even kisses him gently, Isak’s mouth opening for him sweetly. His baby is always so sweet. “Let me take care of you.”

Isak looks overwhelmed at Even’s words but he nods and buries his head in Even’s neck, letting him trace shapes into his cheek and press kisses to his hair.

When Isak wakes up tomorrow Even will make Isak tell him every hateful thought Andreas put in his head, give two compliments for every one, and hold Isak when it gets too much.

But for right now, this is enough.                                       

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Isak putting Even's mental health above his own well being is something very realistic for his character so I had to write it!
> 
> Have a Happy Holidays and please leave reviews! Even if I can't get to them all they remind me to keep writing for all of you lovely people.


End file.
